


You're Really Here?

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Feelings Realization, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Mild Sexual Content, protective Subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: It's been a while since Yuma remembered his past, and Shu's involvement in it.But it's taken this long to fully understand how he feels about Shu.And now, he intends to act on it.(Follows on from 'If He Remembers')





	You're Really Here?

For the first time, Yuma knew exactly why he was there.   
It was a decision he’d made consciously and felt fully of his own free will.   
True, he still felt a pull to be here, but finally, for once, he felt like he was in control.   
Shu wasn’t in the garden.  
Yuma guessed he was naïve to think he would be.   
But he knew his way around the Sakamaki house well enough now, or, at least, he knew how to find his way to Shu’s room.   
He’d barely made it inside the house before he stumbled across one of the many brothers.   
Yuma sighed, letting his impatience show. 

Subaru only crossed his arms over his chest, looking back at Yuma with an oddly fierce look in an otherwise blank expression.   
“What are you here for, Yuma?” Subaru asked.   
Yuma tutted, trying to get past Subaru.   
The other vampire was equally quick and stepped back into his way, producing yet another and harsher tut from Yuma.   
“As if you don’t know.” Yuma said, impatiently. “Just let me through.”   
Subaru’s eyes widened. “You won’t even say his name anymore? Are you truly that angry with Shu?”   
Yuma snarled, just quietly. “It’s none of your business!”   
Subaru stuck out his arm, his hand slamming against the wall and blocking off the route Yuma had been trying to take.   
“What is with you Sakamaki’s anyway?” Yuma snapped, clearly more than frustrated now. “Why do you all insist on making things difficult?” 

“I won’t let you hurt my brother.” Subaru said, his voice sharp and sure.   
Yuma laughed, quietly at that. “As if any of you act like brothers anyway…” He muttered.   
Subaru lashed out, but Yuma moved swiftly away from the attack.   
Subaru didn’t attempt anything further, apparently the momentary flare had passed.   
“Whatever my other brothers do is not my concern. But Shu…” Subaru looked away, briefly. “All I know is that you’ve hurt him enough already. I won’t let you do further damage.”   
Yuma kept silent now, watching Subaru, waiting for him to explain further.   
“Last time? After you remembered… And. The things you said to him. He.” Subaru’s gaze went to the floor. “You broke him. There was a little bit left of him that hadn’t given up and… He’d even started to hope when you came back to him. But. You told him you hated him. That he’d tricked you. He’s…” Subaru looked up, meeting Yuma’s gaze again then. “You broke him completely. I think. I think he’s just waiting to…”   
The words, though unspoken, rang out between the two of them anyway.   
Shu has given up entirely.   
He was waiting to die.   
Hoping for it even.   
Subaru kept his gaze fixed with Yuma’s as he continued. “Can you imagine one of your brothers asking you to kill them? It was only because Reiji locked Shu in his room that he finally calmed down.” 

So. For once Reiji had shown some hint of caring for his elder brother. What an extreme to have been driven to.   
“I haven’t seen him… That distraught since…” Subaru trailed off.   
It didn’t need to be said.   
Since the fire.   
Since Yuma- since ‘Edgar’ had died in the fire.   
“You should have just stayed away…” Subaru said. “How cruel are you? He knows you hate him. Why would you come back?” 

“… Unless.” Subaru looked up again. “… You plan to kill him?”   
Yuma’s eyes went wide, fearful.  
Betraying himself all at once.   
And Subaru’s eyes mirrored his. Understanding. Seeing Yuma entirely differently.   
“… Oh! Oh.” Subaru sighed, his stance finally relaxing.   
“Will you let me pass now?”  
Yuma asked, not quite managing to meet Subaru’s gaze.   
Subaru stood aside, and let Yuma go to Shu’s room.   
\--  
The room was dark, as it had been for what seemed like always.   
But of course, Shu still heard a lot, too much. Even with music filling his ears he could still make out the movements of his brothers in the house.   
He’d cut off as much of his senses as possible and yet they still remained sharp.   
Thirst raked him but he ignored it as best he could.  
He knew better than to think it could kill him.   
He just longed for the moments when he didn’t think of Yuma.   
This room of his held too many memories. That’s why the darkness was needed. He didn’t want to see. But even the bed beneath him could remind him if he let his mind stray.   
Often to that first time.   
When he’d known that Yuma was confused and angry and maybe he should have stopped him, but he JUST wanted that closeness with him. 

He’d never asked.   
They’d never talked.   
Except when Shu had let slip, just once, had told Yuma he loved him.   
Yuma never had given him an answer. Not that he’d expected one, not really.   
“I love you…” Even to Shu’s ears, he knew his voice sounded quiet and too unused.   
The door creaked open. He’d heard Subaru in the corridor, he was the only one who still regularly came to check on Shu.   
Reiji came occasionally too, when he thought Shu was sleeping.   
Will you be sad if your elder brother dies, Reiji? Shu often wondered. Or will it be a relief at last?   
“I’ve told you, you don’t have to check on me so much… Or at all.”   
The door slammed closed. And Shu opened his eyes.   
Something felt off. Different.   
That wasn’t Subaru… Wait. Wait. How had he not been able to tell before?!   
“That’s enough.”   
Yuma’s voice was at once forceful and soft. An odd warmth to it that Shu couldn’t remember hearing before.   
Shu sat up, propping up on his elbows. “Yuma? Why…?”   
A light was flicked on, and Shu’s eyes stung from the brightness, even though it was only a light big enough to cast the softest glow.   
Yuma came towards him.   
And Shu remained utterly still.   
Whatever Yuma had come here for, Shu decided… He was ready for whatever waited for him. Whatever fate.   
Yuma settled on the bed, hesitating only briefly before reaching out.   
His fingers settled on Shu’s jaw, holding him carefully.   
And then he leant in, kissing Shu achingly gently. A way he’d never, never kissed Shu before.   
“Yuma?”   
“Shh.” Yuma responded, guiding Shu to lay back down, following after him, and kissing him softly again and again.   
Shu barely dared do anything for the longest time, finally kissing back and glad that it didn’t make Yuma stop. 

The familiar feeling of Yuma undressing him. Only this time, he didn’t stop at just the trousers, he continued, undressing Shu fully before doing the same to himself. 

Shu felt like he could almost cry at how good it felt to have Yuma’s skin so completely against his own.   
And Yuma kept kissing him. He took his time, his hands moving all over Shu.  
This wasn’t fucking. This wasn’t the frantic, desperate almost angry acts they’d engaged in before.   
This was loving.   
And Yuma moved within Shu with a slow pace and a steady rhythm. Deep, yes, but not forceful or painful.   
Yuma’s mouth was against Shu’s ear, Shu’s headphones long removed with his clothes.   
The closeness made Shu shiver.   
“I finally know why I like you.” Yuma said.   
Shu felt something painful in his throat, he couldn’t reply.   
“I’m sorry.” Yuma said. “I hurt you. I hurt you in more ways than I still know. But. I know why I like you now.”   
Yuma lifted himself up, just a little, enough to meet Shu’s eyes.   
“You said you loved me? You said. You loved me when we were still kids too. You loved Edgar.”   
Shu nodded, slowly.   
“… I loved you as Edgar too. I. Remembered that too. I guess, it didn’t make sense to me back then but. Looking back I…”   
Yuma frowned, thinking his words over, carefully.   
“I love you now. It just. Took me a while to. Understand.”   
Shu reached his arms up, pulling Yuma down again, kissing him deeply.   
“Let me feel you, Yuma. Let me keep feeling you.”   
Their love making lasted notably longer than before.   
They fell asleep still wrapped around each other.   
You’re here.   
You’re really here.   
You’re… Really? Finally? Here?

**Author's Note:**

> It's here! Finally!   
> A happy ending for the boys ^_^ 
> 
> Or, well, a happy conclusion. I'm definitely not limiting myself to say that this is the ending of my Yuma/Shu fics as I'm sure something else will come to mind eventually. But for now, enjoy!


End file.
